In particular, the instant invention is related to a method for reconstruction of a three-dimensional model of a body structure, said structure comprising a plurality of objects, wherein
a knowledge base of said structure is provided, said knowledge base of structure comprising a knowledge base of each object of said structure,
a preliminary solution of at least a first object of the structure is obtained from said knowledge base of the object.
FR 2 856 170 describes such a method for reconstruction, which enables to obtain a three-dimensional subject-specific reconstruction of an osteo-articular, such as the human spine, from few calibrated radiographs. Although this process is quick, reliable and limits the intervention of the human operator, there is a continued need to obtain more automatic reconstruction methods. There is a need to limit human intervention, so that reproducibility of the reconstruction method is enhanced, and that its access to untrained personal, not having high knowledge in anatomy, can be facilitated.
The instant invention has notably for object to mitigate at least one of these drawbacks.